


The Truth About Forever

by Littlespacestars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cabin Fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Shiro and Allura, Shiro/Allura - Freeform, Snow, Winter, allura realizes there won't be a forever, artwork included, break on earth, secluded cabin, shallura - Freeform, shiro talks about forever, there's a downside to having an alien girlfriend, warm by the fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlespacestars/pseuds/Littlespacestars
Summary: “I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, Takashi Shirogane,” she whispers into the quiet of the cabin. “But why won’t you live a normal life with a human who can grow old with you?”He's already shaking his head before she asks him.“They wouldn't be you.”Allura and Shiro take a break from protecting the universe in a secluded cabin on Earth.(Artwork included)





	The Truth About Forever

Shiro hangs the last of their damp winter clothes in front of the roaring fireplace to dry. On the floor behind him, Allura’s bundled up in a cocoon of soft blankets and pillows. Her white hair curls around her bare shoulders, like a veil, and her dark skin is glowing in the warmth of the fireplace. She smiles sleepily and reaches a hand out, playfully beckoning him over with the wriggling of her fingers. In this moment, she's relaxed and unguarded, her walls completely down, all for him. 

He takes a long moment to stand there in his sweatpants admiring just how soft and welcoming she looks—like home. Kneeling beside her, he takes her fingers between his own and kisses at her wrist, and then up her arm. Like a wing, Allura lifts the blanket up with ease to let him join her on the floor. 

She traces delicate fingers along the scars on Shiro’s chest in the warm light and listens closely to his slowed breathing. His eyes sleepily blink open every minute or two to watch, a small grin pulling at his lips.

“Comfortable?” He yawns. 

“Yes.” A laugh escapes Allura as she presses her hands against his chest. “Are you?” 

“Mm.” He nods into her hair, breathing in the sweet scent. “Did you have fun today?”

“I did,” she says, her face lighting up like a beacon in the dark. “I’ve never seen snow so peaceful before.”

Shiro lets out a small laugh and strokes a hand through her hair. “It can get a little crazy this far up north. But we’re lucky it’s been nice so far.”

“Yes,” she agrees with a playful smile, and scrunches her nose. “Knock on wood. Is that how it goes?”

Another laugh. 

“Yeah.”

“And I have to actually knock on some wood?” She looks at him skeptically. 

“There’s plenty.” Shiro grins and glances over at all the wooden furniture in the cabin. 

“In that case...” Allura pointedly raps her knuckles against the wooden coffee table. “Knock, knock.” 

Shiro’s staring at her with that look. It’s the one where his eyebrows draw upwards and his eyes are half lidded and laxed. The one with the smitten little smile that pulls at the corners of his lips and puts happy creases next to his eyes. It always makes Allura’s heart flutter. 

“We’re going to stay here forever, that's the plan right?”

“Oh, absolutely.” She teasingly rolls her eyes and pulls him closer. “We’ll live out our lives in the state of—” Allura pauses and shoots him a questioning look. 

“Maine,” he offers. 

“The state of Maine,” she says matter-of-factly. “We’ll live out our lives in this cabin.” 

“Sounds good to me.” He presses soft kisses all over her face and smiles into her skin. “Get married...have kids, grow old together...” he mumbles between kisses, and his eyes flutter shut. 

Allura pauses and stares at his chest long enough to bore holes into the scarred flesh. She feels her own chest tighten. The wonderful thought of forever floats around in her head, but she can't catch it. All she can think about is how she's around 200 earth years old, not including her 10,000 year sleep. And Shiro, oh her Shiro, is only 27 years old. She will outlive him for hundreds more. 

Powerful arms cling to Shiro’s chest and he winces slightly at the pressure. He opens his eyes and glances down at his girlfriend and pushes aside her mass of hair, searching for her face. 

“Allura?”

She burrows deeper into the blankets and turns away from him, curling into herself. 

“Allura?” He sits up and peels away blankets, trying to uncover her, and his voice tightens. “Allura, what's wrong? I'm sorry, was I...was I being too forward about the—” Shiro bites his bottom lip and rakes his fingers back through his bangs. “Forget I said anything about marriage, or ki—”

“We won't grow old together,” she murmurs with a heavy heart, still hidden away beneath her veil of hair. “I'm so sorry, but we won't.” 

The fire crackles beside them and the light flickers around the cabin walls. Outside, the snow continues to fall, powdery and fresh, with no sign of stopping. It's picture perfect and neither of them want to leave, but...

“I know,” he admits after a long pause. Shiro reaches out and turns her towards himself. His fingers work through her curls and he plants a firm kiss against the top of her head. “I know, but it's a nice dream to have.” 

The two of them hold onto each other and onto the moment, and pretend there will never be an end. 

“I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, Takashi Shirogane,” she whispers into the quiet of the cabin. “But why won’t you live a normal life with a human who can grow old with you?”

He's already shaking his head before she asks him. 

“They wouldn't be you.”

“That's entirely my point.” She sighs, feeling the guilt hang heavy in her chest, like lead, like the weight of the world, and her fingers trace absently at his collarbone. 

“A short life loving you is a life worth living,” he says, holding her closer. “It isn't forever, but I would love every moment.” 

Allura lifts her head from his chest, peeking up at him with big, sad eyes. “How can you be so sure?”

“Allura.” His hands find hers and he gives them a soft squeeze. His thumb rubs against the top of her hand and he stares at her with soft eyes, so soft she could stare at them forever.

“I lived everyday in space prepared to die by your side. _Everyday_ ,” he whispers, just above the spitting fire. “And I was more than okay with that.” 

“I don't want to rob you of your _life_ , your human experiences,” she insists, staring intently at his hand enclosed around her own. 

A small smile overcomes Shiro’s face and he presses a kiss to her forehead. “You've only robbed me of my heart,” he teases with a warm smile. “And I promise you, I'm more than fine with that.” 

She can't help it—she smiles back, but the worry still remains in her furrowed brows. “You joke, but I'm afraid you're blinded by love,” she says. 

“And what if I am?” Shiro gently wraps a curled lock of her white hair around his finger, and he can't take his eyes off her. “It's one of the best things to happen to me in a long time, Allura.” 

“You surely are blinded.”

“I'm smitten,” he shoots back teasingly. 

“Shiro,” she sighs, a worried crease in her forehead. “I'm serious.” 

“Sorry.” He plants a kiss on her bare shoulder and pulls the knitted blanket over it. He stares back at her with half lidded eyes, and offers her a small smile of apology. “Just trying to lighten the mood.” 

She kisses the corner of his mouth and presses her forehead against his, shuffling as close as she can to him in their cocoon. “I just...don't want you to make a mistake.” 

“This isn't a mistake.” He wraps an arm around her waist and massages her lower back with his thumb. “I promise.” It's a whisper in her ear, sincere and warm. 

She loves him. To Earth’s moon and back. To Altea and back. Across the universe and back. 

“I love you, Shiro,” she whispers, voice thick with emotion. “I don't want to leave.” 

“Don't,” he says, trailing kisses along her jaw. “Don't ever leave me.” 

Allura holds onto the back of his head and pulls him in for a kiss, closing any remaining space between them. 

 

 

[](http://s199.photobucket.com/user/PaopuDestiny/media/Cabin_zps9xfo41ap.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about this concept. Like, lots of sad feelings knowing that Alteans live hundreds of years and that would make this a bit of a heartbreaking relationship later on. I'm clinging to the idea that Shiro's part Altean though, so there's that. *crosses fingers*
> 
> Inspired by the Shallura fic, The Shards of Us, by HomuraBakura.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7900639
> 
> This is also available on my tumblr:  
> http://littlespacestars.tumblr.com/post/162237078029/shiro-hangs-the-last-of-their-damp-winter-clothes


End file.
